Dwarven Craft
Dwarves make solid fighters, but they are most renowned for their craftsmanship, scavenging, and trade skills. Dwarves work tirelessly to create wonderous objects, and maintain a reputation as the greatest traders in the land. Dwarves learn the Create Item skill (also referred to as Craft Level) 1 at level 5. If you choose to be an scavenger this is the only craft level you will get. The Artisan and Warsmith classes gain additional skills of crafting as they progress. Recipe Book Double-click the recipe in your inventory to register it in the Recipe Book, which holds 50 recipes. You can remove registered items from the book, but the recipe will be destroyed. You can also increases the number of recipes that can be recorded in the recipe book by using fishing proofs. Crafting the item Click the Recipe Book icon in the inventory and double-click the item in the recipe list to begin crafting. The Item Creation window shows the ingredients needed and MP consumed by creating the item. A recipe tree is also available to show all items needed in order to create not only the end item, but any ingredients that are crafted as well. Once all the ingredients are gathered, click the Create button to make the item. It will appear in your inventory. For B grade and above armor/weapons you must have 2 recipes for the item. One already registered in your book and 1 to use in the actual creation. Dwarven Manufacture Usually in Giran, you will see dwarves with the words "private creation" in yellow above their heads. They are not selling nor buying but have set up some items from their recipe book and made them available to the public to craft at their pleasure. Anything that is registered in the crafters book can be set up in this manner. They will have a set price for the craft. If you are clanless or if your clan does not have a warsmith, these shops are a great way to get your items crafted. Most times if you don't see what you need listed, doing a !shout of Looking for Crafter or sending an in-game PM to one of the dwarves will usually get you results. Crafting soulshot at a private creation shop can work out to be cheaper than buying it outright, depending on how much you pay for crystals/ore. Town Blacksmith The NPC blacksmith in town can be used to craft certain items. Some things like base mats are not worth crafting with him as you need one copy of the recipe for each item (ie: if you want to make 10 braided hemp you will need 10 recipes!). D, C and B grade Dual Swords can be crafted at the town blacksmiths. You will need adena and crystals OR adena and Stones of Purity and/or a Dualsword craftstamp depending on the type of sword. Also note not all blacksmiths make the same duals, you may need to go to the main cities to find what you need. There are 4 items (molds) in game that only the town blacksmith can create: Leolins Mold, Warsmiths Mold, Arcsmiths Anvil and a Warsmiths Holder. You will NOT need to have the recipe for these, just the crafting mats and some adena. Common Craft All races, not just dwarf, can craft Common items. These are things like greater healing potions, dyes and party masks. Most of the mats you need will have to be obtained by fishing. Your craft level is passive and goes up automatically as you level your character. It follows the same levels as the dwarven create item table above. Blacksmith of Mammon This blacksmith doesn't provide too much in the way of crafting but he is the one to see to create A / S grade Dualswords. Check Blacksmith of Mammon for more information on the Blacksmith of Mammon.